Online Lover
by crb7829
Summary: Catfish Faking It Crossover: This story is based on MTV Catfish Karmy style. It would be like an episode of Catfish but more in detail of the relationship before Nev and Max comes in.
1. Chapter 1

**Online Lover**

Online Lover- Ch. 1

It has been a couple of years since I've spoken to Amy. After what happened last year we both agree maybe it is time for a break. I honestly didn't want to take a break but I wanted to make Amy happy. Her happiness means everything to me. So I sucked it up. It was difficult though. She became closer to Shane and Lauren. I would see how she acted when I wasn't around her. It was almost like she could finally breathe and have fun. I hate that I caused her a lot of pain. I never meant too. If I could take back everything I would in a heartbeat. But as Amy moved on I realized I needed to.

I decided to start working at a local music store in downtown Austin. I always loved music and I thought if I were to get a job might as well be a something I loved. You might be wondering why I need a job. Well my parents own a food truck, well technically a smoothie truck that sells illegal drugs on the side. But anyways my parents had to get a "regular paying job" after they were busted with selling illegal drugs and getting slammed in jail. It was really weird at first. Seeing my dad in a suite and tie. Freaky! But he got a job easily. He actually has a degree. He went to University of Texas and earned a bachelor in Accounting. I have no idea why he earned a degree if he didn't use it. But anyways, he is now a Tax Accountant at an Accounting firm. He works long and hard hours so I don't get to see him as much. But every Sunday we will go to our favorite pizza parlor and spend some quality time together. As for my mom, well she didn't get a job that easily. It took months of applying and interviewing for jobs but she finally got one. She is a school nurse at the elementary school I went to. No she doesn't have any nursing qualifications but the principal thought that her kinds words and gentle touch could be great for the students. I am proud of both my parents. I know it is a life change experience in what they previously did but I wanted to help them out so that is why I decided to get a job also.

About a month after Amy and I decided to take a break I met a girl named Michelle. She is actually really cool and we became pretty close. Not as close as Amy and I were but we might get there someday. Well anyways Michelle and I can talk about a lot of things, things I thought I would never be comfortable talking about with someone other than Amy. But yes, we talk about school, our parents, work, boys, girls and sex. We have had some intense conversations about sex.

But yes you heard that right. We talk about boys and girls. I guess you could say I came out as bi about six months ago. After Amy started dating Reagan I started to realize my feelings for her. I have never told her how I felt though. I don't know how she would take it. I mean she gave me her heart but I stomped on it. I know it wouldn't be right if I were to confess my feelings to her for several reasons. One: well she told me she loved me and I denied her. How would it be if I suddenly told her I loved her. It would be painful. And I promised myself I would not cause her anymore pain for the rest of my life. I mean it is not as hard because we are not near each other but still. And two: she is dating Reagan. And I saw how happy they were and I promised myself also that I would not ruin that relationship. I mean Reagan already hated me. I didn't need Amy to hate me. But she probably does.

So After I realized my feelings for Amy I decided that I needed to move on. I dated some guys for a couple of weeks but none were promising. Then I met a girl named Melanie. Boy she took my breath away. She was tall, short light brown hair, brown eyes and the sexiest voice I've ever heard. She had the voice of Alex Vause.

So we dated for about seven months. The longest relationship I have ever been in. We enjoyed each other's company. She would make me laugh. No matter what mood I was previously in. She would take me to silent movies which I thought would be awful but it turned out they were amazing! She was a photographer so she would take beautiful pictures of the sunsets. One time we went to the coast and she took this beautiful picture of the sunrise. The way the sun's color reflected in the ocean was breathtaking. The problem was when we first kissed I didn't feel the spark I felt with Amy. I did feel a spark but it wasn't as intense as it was with Amy. I knew that Mel would never compare to Amy but I went for the relationship anyways. Mel was someone I cared about and I could see myself falling for her. I just hoped over time that would actually happen. And it did.

Unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual. By the sixth month Mel started to get tired of me. I would confront her and she would deny it but I could see it in her eyes. She didn't feel that emotion towards me anymore. On my end, I fell hard for her. I would get excited when she would text me good night or morning. I would get this feeling in my stomach when she would kiss me. I would do anything for her. I guess you can say I was whipped.

But one night I went over to her house. She told me her parents weren't going to be home that weekend so we could spend some quality time together. I knew what that meant and I became very excited. I even bought new lingerie just for her. She told me to come over around six but I was too excited. I decided to surprise her and bring her favorite food; Chinese take out. But I was the one surprised.

As I walked into her room (her parent's left a spare key underneath the door mat) I was met with a naked guy on top of Mel and Mel moaning keep going. After Mel saw me things turned worst. She told me to my face that she wasn't in love with me anymore and that she would find someone else. That's all she said. She never said she was sorry or made up an excuse. She knew what she was doing and it was all planed. I was so pissed that I dumped the Chinese food take out on top of that guy's head and flicked Mel off.

So that is why I am here. Three months later I am still single going on my daily routines of school, work, home, school, work home. I haven't really seen Michelle lately because I have been making myself be busy. Every time I take a breather I can feel myself breaking down.

So tonight I'm meeting Michelle at a local coffee spot. I haven't seen her in a while and she is complaining that I don't have time for her. I roll my eyes at her words.

"Michelle, I don't want to meet any potential lover." I say linking my right arm with hers walking in sync through the door to the coffee store.

"Come on Karm. You need to get out there! It has been three months" She replied.

"I'm not ready. I mean I don't need to be in a relationship to define me."

"Oh, I like your confidence and your correct, you don't. But it would make you feel so much better. It would be fun! You are ready. I know you don't see it but a lot of guys and girls stare at you. You are totally marketable. You are gorgeous!" I try not to blush. I hate when people tell me I am gorgeous. I am flattered but never know how to respond. So I kindly smile.

We take our orders. I order a caramel macchiato and Michelle orders a Chai Tea Latte. We find the nearest table and head that direction.

"Give me your phone." I give Michelle my phone and let her do who knows what to it.

She hands me back a couple of minutes later. On my screen I see a dating app open called 'I Heart You". That is the worst name ever! I continue to look and see my username is Eye Candy. I look up from my phone and see Michelle smirking at me.

"Why does my phone have 'I Heart You" and a username Eye Candy on my screen?"

"Because I signed you up." She said still smirking.

I give her a death stare.

"Come on Karma. You need to get out there. You have to kiss many frogs to get your prince or princess. Just try this for me. I want you to be happy!"

My death stare dies down. I know she is trying to help. I appreciate it.

"Michelle I would never go on a dating website. I can find someone on my own. Thanks though." I say trying to let her down easy.

"Nope!" Michelle says popping the 'p' in nope.

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I put a lock on the app so you wont be able to delete it. Only I know the password and I am not giving it to you!" She says smiling, clearly very happy with herself.

I give a huff and scroll through my screen. Apparently she had thought about this for a while as my profile is already set up.

I look up from my phone and see Michelle mouth 'I Love You".

After Michelle and I finished our coffee and caught up to date with each other's life I headed home. It was around nine and I was getting ready for bed. I had work at eight in the morning. As I was turning off my lamp beside my bed I heard a sound coming from my phone.

When I checked my phone I saw 'One New Message" on my screen I unlocked my phone and saw it was from 'I Heart You'. My heart skipped a beat. That was really fast I thought. As I opened the message I saw it was from someone name "Donut Lover". I decided to read the message.

_Hey Eye Candy, I read your profile and wanted to get to know you. Message me if you want ;). _

_Donut Lover _

I turned my phone off and put it on my nightstand. That night I barely got any sleep. My mind was filled with who was this 'Donut Lover' and how would I respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I enjoyed writing this story and hope you all enjoy reading it. Please leave comments or questions. I am open to suggestions about future chapters. **

**Some have asked if this story is in ****relation to MTV Eye Candy with Victoria Justice. Sorry but it is not. I am just really bad at names! I know everyone probably knows who Donut Lover is and I just didn't have a name for Karma. **

**I know I said I would try to update a chapter each week but I am afraid it will take longer. Work is getting crazy with Tax season and I am not sure how much free time I will have to write. So please be patient! **

**Again thanks for all the reviews and comments and enjoy reading!**

Online Lover Ch. 2

The next morning came faster than I wanted. The whole night I tossed and turned wondering who this Donut Lover was. I was asking myself stupid questions like what their hair color was, how old are they and what school do they go to. At least I know one thing. He or she loves donuts, but I mean who doesn't.

I decided I was going to message Donut Lover back after work. I honestly need help on how to respond. I am actually surprised that I got a message from someone so fast. I mean I am attractive but I am still self-cautious about my body. I still want people to like me and I try my best to be myself. If I do go crazy with trying to be someone I am not I can guarantee Michelle will be on my ass and slap all the crazy out.

Speaking of Michelle I hear a beep coming from my phone and see a new text message from her.

Michelle: How did it go? Any messages?

Me: Uh, yeah one.

Michelle: OMG! Did you respond?

Me: Not yet, I'm not sure what to say.

Michelle: Just go with your heart! Good luck!

I put my phone down and start to get ready for work.

Today at work I am going to work at the front counter helping with sales for a couple of hours then the remainder I help teach kids how to play the piano and guitar. It is so cute seeing young ones learn how to play an instrument and know that their whole life will change. I know that is a little dramatic but it happened to me. When I first picked up my first guitar my life changed forever. I knew music would be apart of my life and help me through touch times. And it did. After my separation and breakup with Amy and Melanie, I went to music is comfort me. I actually wrote some pretty awesome songs! The songs are in my songbook and nobody knows about them but me. Maybe one day I will share with the world but I will worry about that another day.

So today I am teaching two boys and a girl how to play an instrument. The two boys don't really care for music and would rather be outside playing soccer or something. I teach them as much as I can. Both of their attention span is little so it is hard to keep them to concentrate. After about 30 minutes I give up and let them play random notes on the piano and make stupid fart jokes. Their mom picks them up and I'm on to my next appointment.

This little girl who is six years old walks in with her hair in piggy braids and a floral dress. The color of her dress matches her shoes. She is super adorable. I guess she reminds me of myself when I was younger. She is very quiet and nice. She calls me Ms. Karma and raises her hand when she has a question. I always tell her she can call me Karma and she doesn't need to raise her hand but she does it anyways. She is very good at playing the piano. She is on level 5. A level 5 students is usually someone who is in middle school and have been playing for more than a year. Today we are going to rehearse a song for a recital I organized. The recital is in a month and a half so I am trying to prepare all of my students. I want them to do the best and have their parents proud of them. I start the lesson with some scales but I can tell my student isn't focus.

"Ms. Karma, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Jenna, ask away!"

"Have you ever been in love?"

That question threw me off. Why would a six year old ask me about love? I am not even sure what love is. I mean I guess I know how it feels like but I don't know how it feels to be in love with someone and have them love you back at the same time. I was in love with Amy. I was in love with Melanie. I actually don't know if I am over either one. I am afraid if either one comes up to me and asks me to be their girlfriend I would say yes in an instant. I know that is really pathetic of me but I miss both of them very much.

I look at Jenna and realize I am thinking too much and haven't responded.

"Jenna, do you like someone?"

She shyly smiles and shakes her head no.

"Is someone you know in love?"

"Yea. My cousin. She is obsessed with this girl. Every time someone in our family mentions her name my cousin eyes gets bright and gets this goofy smile. Her stepsister always rolls her eyes and says to suck it up and talk to her. That it is time. Then my cousin looks sad and says that can't happen. My cousin says that after what happened, the she would never talk or give the time of day again."

I look at Jenna. That is intense. Looks like her cousin is lovesick.

"Maybe tell your cousin that he should try to talk to this girl. Maybe tell her how he feels. If the girl still says no than she isn't a nice person and doesn't know what she is missing."

Jenna looks up at me, her eyes wide.

"You didn't answer my question, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes Jenna. I have. It is the best and worst feeling in the world."

Jenna smiles at me. She is about to ask another question and I quickly tell her that we should get back to her piano lesson before the hour is up and we didn't do anything today.

We continue to work on the minor scale and several exercises. We then proceed to the song she is set to play.

It is 4 in the afternoon and I am meeting up with Michelle to help me with this Donut Lover. My conversation with Jenna makes me want to find someone. I mean everyone has someone right? Why can't I? So I decided to break out of my comfort zone and talk to this Donut Lover.

I check my phone and see I have three new notifications.

I open my phone and read one text message from my mom telling me that she loves me and hope I have a wonderful day. It is kind of weird having my mom be so tentative to me. About a year ago we had a deep conversation and I told her how I felt neglected and always being compared to Zen. She told me that she and my dad had always loved me and that they were both sorry that I felt like that. Ever since my parents have been very helpful with my self-discovery. When I told her the truth with Amy my mom was there for me and held me when I cried. When I met Melanie they were opened and loving towards Melanie. They are been very supportive of me and I try to be open to them. They tell me that if I need anything to ask them. Surprisingly my brother has been more loving towards me. We don't have a sibling rivalry anymore. I realized he loved me that night I came home crying from Melanie cheating on me. He hugged me for a long time and asked me what happened. When I told me his face grew red and asked me where she lived. He said no matter what sex they were he will still beat the crap out of them if they hurt me. That was when I knew that he cared for me. I didn't tell him where Melanie lived because I didn't want her to get beaten up but it is the thought that counts.

My next two messages were from 'I Heart You'. I open the app and go to messages.

The first message read:

Hey Eye Candy- I read you profile and think we are perfect match. Why don't we meet up soon and I can take you for a ride!

-TooHotForYou

I roll my eyes reading 'TooHotForYou' message. What the hell does he think? I am some sex buddy. I am assuming this is a boy because I've never met any girl who is this aggressive. I click delete on the top of my screen.

The next message read:

Hey Eye Candy- I just wanted to make sure you got my message last night. I hope this is not too aggressive. I will be waiting for you response ;)

-Donut Lover.

I smile at Donut Lover's message. He or she wanted to make sure I got the message. Maybe waiting till after work was a bad idea. I decided to write her back instantly. Michelle is taking too long to get here and I don't want to make Donut Lover wait.

I type:

Sorry Donut Lover. I had an early day. Had to go to work at 8 this morning and just got off. But I am available to talk now ;).

-Eye Candy.

I can't believe I am being this flirty. In a face-to-face conversation I would never say this. I guess that messaging someone online gives me more confidence.

I look up and see Michelle walking up towards my table. I see Shane and Liam looking at me while they are waiting in line to order their drinks. It is really awkward between all of us. As much as I try to be less self absorb I never notice when Amy, Liam, Shane, Lauren or Reagan walks into a place that I am in. I never notice when they are staring at me. I usually realize all this when I look up from my phone or I look around the room after talking to Michelle. I don't think I would have notice Liam and Shane if I hadn't seen Michelle walk up towards me. To be honest it is just easier to not see them or think about them. I know all of them wish they never met me and call me a bitch. I just tell myself that they are better without me and that I am okay, even though sometimes I am not. I give them a small smile. All of us might not like each other but we are all civil. I see Shane telling Liam something and then Liam looks at him and shakes his head. I guess they are talking about me. They both turn their attention to me and continue to stare. I turn my attention to Michelle who is talking to me.

I turn my full attention to Michelle. I pick up small pieces of what she is saying to conclude that she is talking about this person she has a crush on. She still hasn't told me who but whoever this person is he is lucky. Michelle is a fun, energetic and a great person to be around. She has helped me become a better person. I know that is lame to say but it is true. She has been there for me for everything and she tells it how she is. If I do something stupid she will tell me and bring me back to normal land. My mischief plans have died down. I have no desire to be the evil person I was a year and a half ago.

"When am I going to meet this special someone" I say giving her a wink.

Michelle blushes and says soon. She tells me that they are just starting to talk but she feels the magic everyone says you feel when you're in love. I am truly happy for Michelle. She deserves the world and I hope this guy wont break her heart.

"So how is your online lover going? She says smirking.

Now it is my time to blush.

"Michelle, I literally just started talking to this person. This person is not my 'online lover'."

"Sure. I bet you will be head over heels for this person within 4 months and you will live happily ever with them and have cute babies!"

I stare at her. I can't imagine have kids. They are messy, clingy and too expensive. I told myself I would just buy a puppy and name her Bella.

"You know, ten years from now I bet you change your mind about kids. Maybe if you meet the right person." Michelle says smirking at me.

She does have a point. I am young and my opinions can change.

"I guess your right, but right now I am planning on adopting a puppy" Michelle rolls her eyes and goes and checks messages on her phone.

I look up and see Liam and Shane sitting at a table across the room. This wouldn't bother me if they didn't have a total view of my table and both are sitting facing me. I try to ignore them. I hear a beep from my phone and look down. I got a new message.

**Glad you responded. I hate work; the only good thing about work is getting paid! Where do you work?**

- **Donut Lover**

**I work at a local music store. Not going to tell you the name because you could be a creeper. ;) Where do you work? **

- **Eye Candy**

After I finished writing the message I look up and see Michelle smiling at me all knowing. I start to blush for the tenth time today.

"So, was is the name of this online lover?"

I wish she would stop calling Donut Lover online lover.

"Donut Lover" I say.

Michelle's eyes widen and her jaw is slightly open.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh". Michelle is looking down at her phone. "Nothing Karm. Just be careful okay?"

I look at Michelle trying to make eye contact.

"Michelle, weren't you the one that wanted me to start dating and signed me up for this site?"

"Yea... but Karma. Just be careful. I hate it when you cry and you get treated unfair."

Where is this all coming from?

"I will be careful. I promise and I am a big girl. I can handle myself"

Michelle smiles but I can tell she doesn't fully believe me. I don't fully blame her. I am not the best at keeping my emotions in order.

After all the stuff with Amy, I broke down. I felt like my world was ending, that I didn't have a purpose in life anymore. That was scary. I went to a dark place and Michelle and my family helped me get out of that place. I would literally cry every second of the day and I wanted to be home and alone the whole time. Michelle would hold me tell me everything was okay. She said that sometimes the ones you love you need to let go and if they never come back then it wasn't meant to be. This is what Amy told me when she gave her _blessing _to Liam and I. I now know how heartbreaking that must have been to her and I feel so sick to my stomach that I wasn't a better friend to her. I wish I had realized my feelings for her when she pronounced her love for me. If I realized that then maybe things would be different for us. Maybe we would spend every moment of the day together eating donuts and watching Netflix. But that part of my life has passed. I know I caused her so much pain and she is happier without me. I see it in her eyes. When she is with Reagan, Shane, Lauren and even Liam. Her being happy around Liam really stuck a knife in my heart. Did I mention I hate school! At school I get nasty looks in the hallway. I hear girls talk about me behind my back. I learned that I have an off switch and I can mentally take my mind to another place where I don't see the looks or hear what others are saying. Sometimes it is too much and I take a day off. But Michelle tells me to fuck all of them. That they don't know how awesome I am and that they shouldn't be saying anything because everyone makes mistakes and no one has tried to know me. I am not sure I want people to really know me. I mean the girl who I've known for all my life hates me and she is the one who knew me the best. So if is hard to hear Michelle tell me that I am a good person when I must not be because the person who I've known for all my life can't stand to be by me. But I just remind myself that this is for the best and that in a couple of years I will be off to college really starting my life and becoming the person who I know I can be.

When Melanie broke up with me it was a different kind of low for me. It was the first time I let someone love me. I've always had a problem with self-love. I always wanted someone to love me but I knew that couldn't happen till I could love myself. That is the main reason why I told Amy that I loved her as a friend. I couldn't let our relationship be destroyed because I couldn't let Amy love me. I thought if we just stayed friends then we will be together forever. But that didn't happen. So when I let Melanie in I felt like I was on a cloud. It was the best feeling in the world. I mean it took a couple of months for me to finally open up and accept my sexuality. I had several discussions with my mom and she told me that it doesn't matter what gender you love but just that you are happy. Hearing my mom say that really helped. I talked to Michelle about how to make the first move. When we first started talking I told her about me faking being a lesbian with my ex bff and she surprisingly took it well. She told me obviously I had issues about my sexuality and that if I wanted to explore it with her than she would help. I told her that I didn't want to _play _her that I am not sure if I am into girls. She responded by you will never know till you try. So by the time I knew I had feeling for her I knew that I had to be the one to make the first move. So one night I asked her to meet me at the local park. I planned a beautiful picnic for just the two of us. We had a blast! We talked about music and our families. After we ate and talked I looked her in the eyes and asked her to be my girlfriend. She had the brightest smile that made my heart melt and said yes. I was so happy that I kissed her on the spot. It was our first kiss. I felt butterflies and when I looked in her eyes I could tell she felt something too. After that we really got to know each other and I eventually fell hard for her. When people at school and Amy, Liam and Shane found out I was dating a girl things got nasty. Shane came up to me telling me how I was the worst person in the world and that I am pathetic. Luckily Michelle came in a told him to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. That day I looked at Amy for the first time in months and could see in her eyes how hurt she was. I'm not exactly sure why she was hurt because she hated me but I knew that I had to do stuff for me and not care what others think. So when we broke up I felt overwhelmed because I opened my heart to her and let her love me only to realize that she didn't feel the same way.

I looked up at Michelle again and noticed that she is looking at me. I took out my right arm and pointed my pinky towards her.

"Michelle Herrera. I, Karma Ashcroft, promise to be careful with this online dating thing and to take my time to fall in love."

She moved her arm towards mine and points out her pinky finger and says "Promise" looking me straight in the eye.

"Promise".

I owe it to myself to be careful and to take my time. I want the next time I fall in love to be amazing and I am not going to waste it over someone who doesn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Online Lover- Ch. 3

**A/N: Hi All! This is a Zen/Karma centric chapter. They have a better relationship than in the tv show. I feel like they could be the best bro/sis ever and I wish Carter would have made them bond more. So there is more bonding in this chapter. I promise next chapter will have Karma and Donut Lover interaction. Maybe a phone number will be exchanged?! Thanks for the reads and please leave a comment! **

The next few weeks went by fast. From going to school, work and messaging Donut Lover I hardly had time to study. Donut Lover and I would message each other every morning good morning than message each other for hours in the evening. Some times I wouldn't go to sleep till midnight but I felt a real connection with Donut Lover. I haven't asked Donut Lover for their phone number yet because I promised Michelle that I would take my time but honestly I wish she would ask for my number first. Just for confirmation that Donut Lover and I were becoming closer and that they enjoyed talking to me.

It is Thursday night and I hear a knock on my door. I tell who ever it is to come in. The doorknob turns and I see my brother Zen walk in to my room. His eyes are wide and he was very pale.

As I sit up on my bed I ask, "What's up Zen?

He looked at me and tried to smile, but I can tell something is wrong. . I've never seen my brother like this before. He sits down on the edge of my bed and looks at me.

"Karma, I need help!" He exclaims.

I am in shocked. I've never seen my brother look this way and never heard him ask me for help.

I sit up a little straighter and grab his hands. This is something new for us. Opening up to our problems and being their for each other. But we promised each other that if the other one was needed that we will be there for each other.

"Karma. I'm-"

"Zen, come one tell me. It will be okay. It is not like you got a girl pregnant right?"

He looks at me.

Fuck.

"You got a girl pregnant!" I yelled at him.

He quickly covered my mouth and told me not to yell.

I might be psychic. I mean I correctly guessed what Liam had to tell me about sleeping with Amy and now I was correct about Zen. What is happening?

"Zen, how did this happen?"

Zen looked at me like he couldn't believe I asked that question. Mom and Dad has thoroughly talked to both of us about sex and told us how to protect ourselves. I remember having to watch the worst sex ed movies when I turned twelve and started my period. That changed my whole perspective on life.

"Zen, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Bella Willis, she goes to community college with me. We have biology together. We were lab partners and then she invited me to a party and I guess you know the rest" he says looking down at our hands.

I honestly don't know what to say. I never thought my brother would get someone pregnant. I try to think of some encouraging words to tell him. He looks up from our hands.

"Karma, would be there with me when I tell mom and dad. I don't think I can do this on my own."

Of course I will be there for Zen. He is my brother and I love him.

"Will I be able to meet Jenna, before we talk to mom and dad?" I ask. I am going to be an aunt and I need to know the baby mama.

Zen chuckles and shakes his head yes.

He tells me I will meet Jenna Saturday and that he loves me. I told him I love him too and kissed him on the cheek.

If you had gone back two years ago you would never believe that Zen and I would be so close. I am very thankful for this new relationship with my brother and pay that this Jenna isn't bad news.

It is Saturday morning and I have work at 8 in the morning again. I am glad I am working in the morning because I am terrified about tonight.

Tonight I am meeting Bella, Zen baby mama. I am so nervous about how the meeting will be. I am always terrible at meeting people's girlfriend or boyfriend. So tonight I need to be extra cautious about what I say and how I act around her. I don't want another "group hang" to happen.

It is 1 in the afternoon and I have a lesson with Jenna. After the lesson I will go home and get ready for the meeting tonight.

Jenna walks in with her hair in a ponytail. She smiles brightly at me like she is having the best day of her life. I look down at her and ask. "Are you ready for todays lesson?"

She smiles toothy at me and sits at the piano bench.

We start with a minor scale and she is ready to practice her song for the recital. She goes through once with minor mistakes. We go over the mistakes and fix them. The second time her playing was practically perfect. I am very proud of her. She is defiantly practicing on her own and I feel so accomplished to help someone.

There were 10 minutes left of our lesson and since she played so well today I thought we could take some time to talk.

I asked her how her week goes. She told me that on Wednesday this boy named Kyle pulled her hair and made her cry. She told me that she kicked him in the knee and her aunt had to pick her up and was very upset with her. I tried to imagine Jenna kicking a boy in the knee. The thought made me smile.

"So how is your cousin doing?"

Jenna looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"She is doing great! She now smiles all the time and starting to get back to her old self." Jenna said still with a smile on her face.

I smile again. I am glad things are working out for her cousin. I hope this girl does right and doesn't break her heart.

A couple of minutes later Jenna's mother comes and picks her up. Her mom has short blond hair with blue eyes. She is short, has a squeaky voice and is very petite. We discuss her performance for the recital. I tell her mom that she will be the best on there and to invite her whole family. Jenna's mom thanks me while picking up Jenna and walks out the door.

Zen and I are siting at a restaurant called "Soul Food". Mom and dad used to take us here all the time when we were little to comfort us. We figured that since we both are nervous about our meeting with Bella that we should at least meet at a comfortable spot.

Zen orders three waters and we patiently wait for Bella to arrive. A couple minutes later a pretty lady with long blond hair and brown eyes walks in and smiles brightly when she sees Zen. Zen and I both stand up and I instantly see Bella's stomach. She is big for someone who just found out she is pregnant. I look at Zen and see that he is ignoring my stare. Zen and Bella are hugging for longer than normal. As they pull away they stare at each other for a couple of seconds then Bella turns to me and gives me a big hug. I awkwardly put my hands around her, not sure what to do.

She smiles at me as we sit down at the table. It is silent for a couple of minutes while each of us is looking at the menu. I know Zen is thinking of what to say because we have been her a thousands times and know exactly what we want. After what seems like eternity the waiter comes and takes our order.

I feel so awkward that I took a great interest in my water. I count how many ice cubes were in the glass and took a sip every 5 seconds. Then I hear my brother clearing his throat. I look up and see both Zen and Bella staring at me.

"So Karma, this is Bella. Bella this is Karma." Zen says.

"Karma, it is great to meet you! I've heard a lot about you! You are prettier in person." Bella says kindly smiling at me.

I am not sure if she is telling me the truth or just is just saying this to get on my good side. I take the latter. After the year I had I don't really have faith in people.

I smile back and say "Thanks Bella. So what do you do for a living?" I try to ease through the getting to know you phase.

"I am nurse. I mean I am in school to be a certified nurse but I currently work at a doctor's office. I take patients blood pressure, temperatures and take note of their symptoms."

"Oh, cool! I could never be a nurse or doctor. Every time I see blood I feel like I am going to fate! I also hate going to the doctor. It is like the worst thing ever. Luckily mom cooks everything organic so Zen and I barely get sick and go to the doctor." I said. Bella smiles at my rumbling. I feel like an idiot. I told her too much information.

"You know, seeing blood isn't that bad. I mean you have to have blood to be alive!"

Her statement was true. But rather I need blood or not I don't want to see it.

"So Karma. Zen told me you play several instruments!"

"Yea. I play piano and guitar but guitar is my favorite instrument. Zen actually gave me a custom guitar a couple of years ago for my birthday and I absolutely love it! I teach piano and guitar to young kids at my work. We are having a recital in a month and this one student is amazing! I know she is going to do great!

Again I am mumbling. I mumble whenever I get nervous.

The waiter comes with our plates.

The three of us eat in silence. I just focus on eating because I have embarrassed myself enough. I am sure I am making a great impression on Bella. She probably thinks I talk too much when I usually keep to myself.

After we finish our silent meals Bella excuse herself and goes towards the bathroom.

Once she is out of earshot I hit Zen on the shoulder and say "Zen! She is more than a couple of weeks pregnant. Her belly is showing! How long is she?"

"She is 7 months. We have known about her pregnancy for 4 months. I am sorry I didn't tell you. We decided that we would put her up for adoption but things started to change." Zen said looking down at his empty plate.

This is a lot to handle. Zen is going to become a father in two months. He and Bella decided to give their baby up for adoption but last minute they decided to keep her. How on hell is he going to tell mom and dad and how would they react!

I grab Zen's hands and ask, "When are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Tonight" he says still looking at his hands. "I am sorry Karm."

I look at Zen and tell him not to be sorry that I love him and I will support and be there for him no matter what.

The three of us is in my brother car driving to our house. I am in the back set while Zen and Bella are in the front seat holding hands. I hear a beep and check my phone. I received a new message from Donut Lover. I quickly read her message and it says:

**Hey Eye Candy! Had the worst day, would love to talk to you!**

**-Donut Lover**

I smile at Donut Lover. She is having a bad day and want me to cheer her up! How cute is that? I am assuming Donut Lover is a girl because of the way she responds to my messages. She doesn't write too many words and writes really well. Most guys I know and talked to on 'I Love You" just want sex and will say anything to get it.

I quickly respond to Donut Lover

**Hey DL- My day isn't much better. Can't talk now, family issues. Message you later! –Eye Candy**

I put my phone back in my pocket and notice we arrived at our house. I take a deep breath and head to the front door. Zen and Bella are behind me. I walk in a instantly go to the living room. As expected Dad is watching football and mom is staring at an empty cup of tea. I guess she is doing a tea reading. They notice my presence when I walk in.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" I say smiling. I am not sure how to go about this.

"Hi baby girl!" my dad says giving me a warm smile. My mom looks up from her cup with a confused expression. I wonder if she knows what is about to happen.

I turn around and see Zen and Bella standing on the other side of the wall. They are still holding hands and look mortified. I motion them to come into the living room.

First comes in Zen than closely behind him comes Bella. Mom and dad instantly see Bella's stomach and stand up. Mom and Dad are staring at Zen with their jaws open not able to say anything. It takes about 3 minutes for them to recover what they just saw.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella. My girlfriend. We are expecting a daughter in 2 months." Zen says looking my parents right in the eyes.

There is a couple of seconds where no one in the room is moving and I am afraid my mom stopped breathing because her face is bright red.

Dad keeps on looking between Zen to Bella. A couple of times he looks at me and his eyes get bigger.

After what seems like eternity dad and mom starts walking towards Zen and Bella and give them both a big hug.

Zen finally took a breath and Bella is smiling. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Mom is talking to Bella and touching her stomach. Dad and Zen are staring at each other like they need to talk privately. Then Zen sees me and winks at me. He mouths "Thank You" and I smile at him.

People might call my parent's crazy and not good parents but they are wrong. My parents are probably the most caring and understanding people I have ever known.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reads, it means a lot to me! Also thanks for all the comments. This is sort of a filter chapter, sorry about that. I am kinda stuck on where I want the story to go so if you have any ideas write me a comment. I have written half of Ch. 5 but not sure how to end it. So again thanks! **

Online Lover- Ch. 4

It's been a couple of days since my brother told our parents that he is going to be a father. My parents are both excited and scared. I understand why they are scared. Zen is only 21 and doesn't know how to cook, clean or do his own laundry. My parents are also excited because they will be grandparents and get to spoil their granddaughter to death! It is actually cute seeing my mom talk about all the things she will be doing with her granddaughter. Mom also tells me I am going to be a aunt and get to be her role model. I don't recommend being any ones role model. I mean I have a lot of enemies and not the best at relationships but my mom reassures me that I will be a great aunt.

I've only told two people about my brother. Michelle and Donut Lover. I obviously told Michelle because she is my best friend and we vowed to tell each other everything rather good or bad. I decided to tell Donut Lover because I do feel close to her. I want to be open with her and hope she does the same to me. I haven't admitted it to Michelle but this Donut Lover and I have a lot in common.

We both love to binge watch Netflix. I love watching romantic comedies while she like watching documentaries. We both like making fun of typical stereotypes and love to eat our weight in junk food. I try to ignore that fact that I once knew a girl who loved all these stuff. I moved on and so has Amy. Now it is my time to find someone and I know I need to let her go.

When I told Michelle she was surprised but happy. She told me that she has a little cousin and he was adorable as a baby. She told me to be careful for their tantrums twos. Michelle says Jake, her little cousin, would draw on the walls and throws everything that he can reach.

When I told Donut Lover she asked me what I thought. I was surprised she asked me that. She was the first person to ask me about my feelings in this situation. I told her of course I was happy for my brother but it is going to change everything in my family. I told her how my family and I got very close over the last couple of years and I don't want that to change because of a baby. She told me that I am thinking too much and she knows my family will always care for me.

I guess she has a point. I need to give my family more credit, I mean we all have a tight bond and Bella and the new baby might help us bond even more. I asked her what happened that day when I found out about my brother. Sometime seemed to really bother her.

**Donut Lover: Oh yea. We don't have to talk about that. You have a lot on your mind. **

**Eye Candy: No! I already vented about my family and told you my problems. It is only fair to tell me what is wrong with you!**

**Donut Lover: I just- It is complicated.**

**Eye Candy: Life is complicated. Talking to me might help ;)**

**Donut Lover: Okay ;) It's my friend. He found out about something and he is not happy. **

**Eye Candy: What did he find out about?**

**Donut Lover: I can't say. He just found out and we got into a heated argument. I don't think he is going to talk to me for a while…**

**Eye Candy: Oh **

**Donut Lover: Don't worry Eye Candy. At least we can still talk, right ;)**

**Eye Candy: Of course! I'm here for you!**

I wasn't sure why her friend would get so upset unless it was something bad. She seems really upset and I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it.

**Donut Lover: So Eye Candy, I have to go. Mom is calling me for dinner. Talk to you later?**

**Eye Candy: Yep! I'll be here waiting…**

She signed off and I was left deep in my thoughts. Was this really a good idea to be talking to someone on line? I mean I feel like I know this girl, like we have so much in common. But messaging each other just seems really impersonal. I wish she would ask for my number or we can meet up. But it looks like that is not going to happen anytime soon. I mean she can't even tell what happened the other night.

Should I make the first move? I mean I made the first move with Melanie and it turned out good. I mean until the whole cheating, not loving me thing.

I look at my clock and notice it is 11:30PM. I quickly got up and realize that no one will have dinner this late? Usually parents are asleep by now! That only means that Donut Lover was lying about something or didn't want to talk to me.

I really hope it was the latter one.


End file.
